Kidnapping folly
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Static gets kidnapped by a stalkerish fan. What's Hotstreak going to do? This is a story for Lady BloodDove1
1. Taken

Static let out a happy moan as Hotstreak kissed his neck, working on leaving his mark. Static's back was against Hotstreak's hot chest, head on one shoulder and had Hotstreak's strong arms wrapped around his middle.

"Francis, I gotta go," Static murmured happily with a hint of a whine in his voice.

"Mmm, fine. See you after patrol Virg?" Hotstreak murmured against chocolate skin before kissing it. The hero shuddered pleasantly at the feel of Hotstreak's hot lips against the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Of course," Static replied with a grin, leaving the comfort of his boyfriends overly heated body. They had been together for three weeks and it was going rather great so far. Hotstreak kissed the hero's neck one last time and Static was off to help protect the city. The pyro had found out about Virgil being Static four weeks ago, and had one condition on keeping it secret, three dates. It had been a ploy to get AquaMaria off his back after she'd gotten the cure, it had worked rather well, especially after she freaked out on seeing them together. Surprisingly, they'd gotten along rather well on their three fake dates and had decided to stay together afterwords and see how well they did. They thoroughly enjoyed dating each other and were happy they were doing so well. They had also become rather close to each other doing their three weeks of dating. Francis was rather determined to do right by his boy and had gotten a job and a small crappy apartment. He still stole, but it wasn't as bad as before. Neither wanted their new found happiness to end, but unfortunately, something bad was brewing in the horizon.

Unknown to either of them, Static has been watched for the past three weeks. Not only watched, and watched obsessively, but stalked as well. This person had taken a liking to Static the first time he'd seen the hero on TV. It wasn't until being saved by the hero three weeks prior that the stalker actually got the chance to follow his 'hearts desire.' As of currently, the stalker had followed his precious angel to meet Hotstreak and had gotten severely jealous of how close the two seemed to be. His intense jealousy only became worse when he saw the two kiss in greeting, then start making out. In that twenty minutes of Static and Hotstreak kissing and snuggling, the stalker concocted a plan to get the pretty hero for himself. It wouldn't be hard, considering the powers he got from the big bang/

The stalker grinned, thankful he had been in the wrong place at the right time when he'd gotten soaked with the gas. He now sported super strength, and the ability to properly protect his little hero. Now he just had to rescue the hero from that low life piece of shit Hotstreak. The stalker followed after the hero's path in a sedate pace, knowing that he'd find the hero quickly if the hero disappeared from his site. The stalker had his plan all set up, and had a place to take the hero after he knocked the beautiful boy unconscious. His apartment wasn't the biggest, but it was rather secure in its defenses and the apartment complex looked rather identical to the other fifteen apartment complexes around it.

Thirty minutes later, the stalker saw Static in the park by the fountain, on the ground talking to a small group of grade school children. No doubt telling them to do good, stay in school or doing autographs, probably all three.

_'Tch, to bad boys cant get pregnant, he'd make a very good momma.' _ The stalker, James, thought, grinning at how precious his little Static was. As soon as Static was done with the children, James decided to talk to the hero. James would use a ploy of course, but he wanted to hear the hero's voice first.

"Static?" James asked, grabbing one of the hero's shoulders. Static turned at the touch and the voice, and stared at the blond stranger that touched him.

"Yes?" Static replied, a smile on his face, but a worried look was in his chocolate eyes. It didn't help that there was an uneasy feeling creeping into his gut, but as a hero, he had to be available to any person that might need help.

"I need some help," James said, putting on a look of utter helplessness. Static's inner need to help and protect kicked in on over drive and gentle, calm look came onto his adorable face.

"What do you need? Are you being threatened? Did you get robbed? What is it?" Static asked, stepping a little closer to James. The blond breathed in the hero's vanilla and cinnamon sent rather happily, but didn't let his helpless look fade from his handsome face.

"My little sister got stuck in the construction site, that I think is on the other side of the park. She was trying to get her ball that had rolled in there, I tried to get to her but I couldn't get to her in time. Please hurry," James said, making panic rise in his voice. It was true that he had a little sister, but she had passed away from cancer when he was seven.

"Where exactly?" Static asked, his own brown eyes wide. James pointed behind him and the hero turned around, getting on his disc. In a matter of moments, Static felt something hit the back of his head and blackness consumed his vision. Collapsing to the ground, James smiled before grabbing the hero and putting him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was unaware, however that Rubber-band man had spotted him. The other hero had been on his way home from visiting his older brother, they'd been talking since the second bang, which both brothers had sorely missed.

"Don't worry precious, I'll take good care of you," James muttered before started humming a happy tune


	2. Hurt

Hours had passed since Static's kidnapping and the hero was awoke with a groan, pain pounding at the back of his skull. He carefully opened his eyes, wondering what had happened to cause such pain. Static looked around, not recognizing the place he was currently, but recognizing he was in currently in a bedroom. The hero bit his bottom lip before looking down at himself nervously. Relief filled him when he noticed that his cloths were still on. The only pieces of clothing that were missing, so far, was his coat and boots. His head throbbed savagely again and he gave a small groan of pain.

"Thank god for small favors," Static murmured and moved to stand to up. The hero gave a yelp as he was tugged back onto the cushy bed. The hero looked up at his hands dazedly and found them bound to the intricately designed cast iron head board

"The hell?" Static murmured, looking at the odd looking restraints around his wrists. They looked vaguely familiar but the hero got a cocky grin anyway and surged his electricity through the restraints. Static was severely shocked when nothing happened.

"I wouldn't waste your energy. Those restraints are a power absorbing metal especially designed for electricity. Alva had them specially designing those in case you go bad," James's husky voice seemed to have echoed from the doorway. Static looked over at the man in great surprise. The blond stalked in with a grin, happily looking at the hero. Static gaped at the man he was so determined to help earlier. He knew he should have followed his gut when he was feeling uneasy earlier.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Static asked, mouth setting into a firm line. Panic was creeping into his heart, making it harder for him to keep his cool head.

"I have saved you from your everyday life, to take care of you my precious love. As for who I am, I am James Hartwick and I'll be taking care of you from now on." James replied gladly. His green eyes, shades lighter then Hotstreak's own emerald green, glinted with a dark kind of happy. The smile on James thin mouth was in a proud smile, like he had done something great. Static looked at the blond, taking in the details of his kidnapper. James had a square jaw that had a five 'o'clock shadow beginning to creep along it. His nose was crooked, indicating a possible break, a broad forehead and high freckled cheek bones. James's straw blond hair framed his face in a shaggy almost mullet like style. He was broad shouldered and maybe 5'11", wearing faded blue jeans, a white wife beater and hightops. Static jolted when he remembered seeing the blond a lot in the past three weeks.

"James, you need to let me go. I have the city to take care of, and a family that needs me," Static said calmly. It was the wrong thing to say. James frowned deeply, eyes glowing a faint lavender color.

"Let you go? After all I went through to get you here? After I save you from that fucking douche-bag Hotstreak? All that low life slut will do is ruin you, and pump you full of STD's," James roared, anger coming off of him in waves.

"You leave Hotstreak out of..." Static was cut off by James slapping him harshly. The hero cringed when he felt his cheek bone crack.

"Hurts don't it bitch? The bang gave me super strength, now come here," James snarled before pulling Static off the bed, snapping the restraints easily. Static was then tossed across the room like a rag doll, smacking violently against the wall. Static groaned on impact, shuddering as he felt a couple of his ribs give.

"Your mine, cunt. If I cant be the one fucking you, protecting you, loving you, no one is," James snarled, stalking up to Static's struggling form. The hero tried to move away, but his head, ribs and face hurt to much. Static groaned in pain when he was lifted up by his dreads by a large hand. Soon, the two were facing each other and James was grinning rather psychotically, scaring the hero some. The grin faded when Static spit on him in a bold movement. He growled lowly in his throat when he saw the hero grin.

"Just wait 'til my Hotstreak finds you. You'll be nothin' but a bag of meat when he's done with you," Static said as he began to laugh. He groaned when his kidnapper slammed him against the wall, hitting his mouth when Static was pinned. Static began to struggle to breath when a surprisingly large hand clasped itself around his slender throat, tightening to the point where Static couldn't get air in. James had a deep sneer on his plain face as his hand kept tightening. The blond felt the skin and muscle beneath his hand, felt the spine beneath his fingers. He watched as Static struggling against his hold started to weaken drastically, and he felt, aroused. Aroused as how beautiful Static looked in his death throes, how beautiful Static's gasping, cock sucker mouth gasped for breath. James felt his jeans begin to tighten and he grinned again


	3. Rescued

"That pathetic piece of trash wont find you bitch. No one will, and no one will ever love you like I do," James ground out, shifting uncomfortable in his tight pants. An idea, one that had been in his subconscious, struck the blond and he dropped the hero suddenly. The hero inhaled deeply, his burning lungs desperate for life giving oxygen. Static was barely conscious from being chocked and the possible concussion that he had didn't really help. Because of these factors, he didn't hear James's zipper being pulled down, or the rustle of clothing.

"Your precious hothead wont even want to touch you after I'm done with you. But, he'll probably be pleased that I trained you to be a good little whore," James said, chuckling darkly.

"I WILL NOT!" A sudden voice roared from the window. James and Static looked at the open window in shock. Hotstreak had fully pulled himself through the open window, a deep look of rage and hate on his pretty face. James paled before he glared darkly.

"How did you find me you son of a bitch?" James snarled, zipping himself back up. He might be super strong but he didn't want his manly bits exposed to the pyro. The red head noticed James's movements and his rage increased to a level where there was not turning back.

"Tracking device stupid," Hotstreak snarled, getting into his fighting stance.

"Told you he'd find me, you bastard. He always finds me," Static said weakly from behind the blond, slumped against the wall. Hotstreak zeroed in on his little boyfriend and his narrowed eyes widened in shock. One side of the hero's face was swollen and his full bottom lip was split in two places. Seconds later, Hotstreak spotted the hand shaped forming bruise around his lovers slender throat and that he was breathing unevenly. The red head looked into Static's chocolate eyes and noticed that they were glazed and pain filled, as if he had a head wound.

"Just hold on sparky, I'll get ya outta here, just gotta kill this fucker first," Hotstreak growled out. Though is raspy voice softened when directed at Static.

"Be careful smokey, he's a bang baby," Static replied, wanting very much to sleep. His weakened voice echoed in Hotstreak's ears and his rage began to throb in his veins, singing for revenge. Hotstreak's eyes began to glow a bloody red and smoke began to rise from his fiery red hair.

"I'mma gonna kill you," Hotstreak roared and attacked the blond man. The blond was surprised at how fast the large red head was and barely managed to dodge out of the way.

"I'd like to see you try," James responded with a mocking grin. The blond was confidant that his super strength would protect him from the pyro, confidant that his lack of fighting skill would be enough. James threw a punch and hit Hotstreak square in the center of the red heads barrel like chest. The two fighters heard a crack, but Hotstreak didn't go down, much to James's surprise. The pyro had slid back a little on the carpeted flour, but his strong legs held his stable fighting stance. Years of fighting had taught the red head how to not only hold his stance, but ignore any pain he was feeling until the fight was done. James looked at where his fist was planted against Hotstreak's sternum, then moved slowely up into Hotstreak's face. The raged look on Hotstreak's face sent terror dripping down James's spine, his heart began to beat erratically because of his rising fear.

Seconds later, the blond let out an ear splitting scream as fire consumed his arm, burning it down to the bone. For all of James's super strength, the blond didn't get invincibility along with that strength. It took ten hits and multiple burns, both hands getting the worst of those burns, for Hotstreak to defeat James. After the blond collapsed to the floor, smoking and broken, but very much alive, Hotstreak spit on the twitching body before he went over to Static. He called the cops before picking his boy up bridal style.

"Didja win?" Static slurred out, body trembling and still awake.

"Yeah baby," Hotstreak replied, kissing the hero's dark head.

"Good," Virgil responded and settled against the brute carefully.

"Yep," Hotstreak replied casually.

"How'd you find me?" Virgil asked as they made their way to the front door/

"Adam saw the fucker take you and told Foley and I. The nerd tracked you via shock vocks," Hotstreak replied, moving Virgil carefully so he could get the door.

"Oh, okay," Virgil responded, and passed out. The red head panicked until three police officers came running up the apartment hallway.

"What happened?" One officer asked.

"The man in apartment 34D kidnapped Static and assaulted him. I found them, Sparky needs an ambulance," Hotstreak responded in a growling voice. The cop that Hotstreak was talking too called for ambulance help on his radio and the other two went to check on James. Hotstreak didn't leave the hero, in spite of the fact that both of them were going to the to the hospital. When they showed up, Static was treated immediately and Hotstreak was checked right after him. The only thing wrong with Hotstreak was a broken sternum, which was lucky. Static didn't get off so lucky. He had a concussion, his left cheek bone was broken, and three of his ribs were broken. This wasn't even considering the tissue damage that he had gotten from the multiple bruises that James had marked him with. Static stayed three nights with a hovering Hotstreak standing by his bed side, making sure the doctors and nurses didn't fuck up with him.

It took almost three weeks for the bruise around Virgil's neck to heal, and longer for his broken bones, but Hotstreak was with him every step of the way. Gear and Rubber-band Man picked up Static's slack during his recovery, though both of them hovered like Hotstreak did. Virgil grumbled about them treating him like glass, but let it go, not willing to have an argument with his lover or his 'brothers'. Hotstreak was the worst of them though, always calling when he was away and terrified if Virgil went anywhere without him. Robert and Sharon were the same, though to a lesser degree. Another week went by and Virgil was getting, sexual anxious. He had wanted Hotstreak since their fake dates, and the red head was being stubborn about it. With that, Virgil came up with a plan to get Hotstreak and him to have copious amounts of lup lup. (me and my friends use this, sorry) The hero idle wondered if this made him easy.

Virgil was at Hotstreak's apartment, sitting on the couch as Hotstreak went and got their dinner. As soon as the door had shut, Virgil had changed into a tiny little outfit, or as tiny as he could make it with the bandages he had around his torso. Several candles were lit and the lights in the apartment were dimmed. Surprisingly, Hotstreak's apartment had several dimmer switches, which surprised the hothead when he got the apartment. Moments later, the door opened and Virgil leaned himself sensually against the table.

"Sorry it took so long sparky, they were almost out of the spicy chicken stuff you..." Hotstreak trailed off when he looked at Virgil. The outfit was pretty girly, consisting of a short red pleated school girl skirt, four inch Mary-Janes and a white see through shirt tied in a loose not above Virgil's slender belly. Hotstreak gulped when Virgil gave him a very seductive look.

"Well big boy, are you just going to stand there? Or are you gonna come over and play?" Virgil asked, his seductive look becoming sultry. The hero bit his lower lip, smearing the blood red lipstick staining his lips. Hotstreak swallowed heavily and dropped their food bags. In a matter of seconds, the red head was on Virgil, kissing the boy hungrily, rubbing his tented pants against Virgil's skirted one. The hero moaned wantonly and wrapped his slender arms around Hotstreak's thick neck. Moments later, the brute pulled back to stare at his panting boyfriend.

"God Virgil, do ya know what you do to me? Yer so fuckin' sexy, I just wanna fuck ya stupid," Hotstreak groaned out as he continued to rock against Virgil.

"F-from the way we're rockin', I say I make your horny as fuck. Well, smokey, I ain't gonna complain if you do fuck me stupid, cause I've been waitin' for you to do that since we were on our fake dates." Virgil moaned back, rocking his own slender hips against Hotstreak's.

"Well, your gonna be fucked stupid. And as soon as yer properly healed, I'll fuck ya so hard you wont move for a week," Hotstreak growled out before he picked Virgil up bridal style and took him to the bedroom. The red head was quick to strip both of them and even quicker to grab a tube of lubricant that he had stashed in his nightstand drawer. Hey, he'd been planning of fucking Virgil since they began to date for real. Virgil moaned as he was gently fondled, and he gasped when felt something at his virginal pucker.

"W-what's that?" Virgil asked shyly, a dark flush staining his mocha cheeks.

"My finger. I have to stretch ya first or it can be painful," Hotstreak said before plunging his thick finger into Virgil's virgin entrance.

"OH, OH," Virgil gasped out loudly, before he began to shake. Hotstreak grinned as he felt around inside Virgil's body, wriggling his finger around to get Virgil accustom to the feel. When Virgil's body loosened, Hotstreak added another finger.

"Gods, you look beautiful like this, all panting and gasping looking like yer in heat," Hotstreak groaned out, making Virgil moan again. The hero bit his bottom lip and wiggle around some more, getting use to the feel of Hotstreak's thick fingers plunging in and out of him. He started to get use to the two fingers when Hotstreak added a third, making Virgil give a small cry of pain. Hotstreak froze momentarily before he started moving his fingers again, though at a more sedate pace. Seconds later, Virgil let out a gasp as Hotstreak rubbed his fingers against something deep inside of him. Hotstreak grinned and began to rub against Virgil's prostate.

"Do ya know what this is?" Hotstreak asked as one of his fingers grouped the little bundle of nerves while the other two began to scissor inside Virgil's body.

"N-no," Virgil responded breathily.

"It's your prostate. Feels good bein' touched huh?" Hotstreak asked.

"Y-yes, please Francis, more," Virgil panted out, hips thrusting themselves onto Hotstreak's fingers.

"Of course baby," Hotstreak replied. His fingers thrusted wildly into Virgil's body, making the hero moan in pleasure.

"Gonna cum Frankie, make me cum," Virgil moaned out, head thrashing wildly. Hotstreak grinned and pulled his fingers out before Virgil could come. Virgil moaned in disappointment, causing Hotstreak to chuckle. It took seconds for Hotstreak to lube his swollen member up, and another two-seconds to carefully aline himself up to Virgil's virginal entrance.

"Ready baby?" Francis asked lovingly.

"Yeah," Virgil replied and Francis slammed in. Virgil gave a hoarse cry of pain, clutching the pyro's back. He knew it'd hurt, but not like this. It felt like he was being split in two then having someone cauterizing the wound at the same time. He was thankful Francis didn't move after he fully sheathed himself inside of Virgil's virgin body.

"I know it hurts baby, just hold on, it'll get better in a moment, I promise," Francis whispered heatedly in Virgil's ear.

"But it hurts," Virgil grunted back.

"I know," Francis replied.

"How?" Virgil replied, gripping Francis's shoulders.

"Lets just say I had an uncle that trained me well," Francis responded, nuzzling Virgil's slender throat. When he pulled back, Virgil had a heart broken expression on his face.

"Oh Francis, I'm so sorry. Are you sure about this?" Virgil asked, legs unconsciously wrapping around Francis's waist. Francis grinned gently at his lover, kissing his nose before he answered. That was his Virgil, always thinking about everybody else, even when he was hurt.

"Naw I'm good, took care of that in therapy. 'Sides, I'd only have any real issues if I bottomed, which I'm not. You okay if I move?" Francis replied. Virgil leaned up and kissed Francis innocently. He poured as much love and devotion as he could into that kiss, trying to make sure that Francis had no doubt about his loyalty to him. Francis kissed back lovingly and slowly began to move. Virgil moaned when he felt the first tug of that large man meat currently residing inside of him, actually liking the feel of it. Hotstreak made his thrusting slow and steady, not wonting to hurt his boy. Luckily for the red head, he ended up hitting Virgil's prostate after the first three thrusts.

"Faster Francis, faster," Virgil moaned out, arms and legs tightening around the body above him.

"S-sure baby, sure," Francis moaned back, moving his body faster. Virgil moaned loudly, happy to be having the brute moving above him. Virgil loved being this connected with someone else, so filled by someone else that was so much stronger then him.

"Please, Francis, please," Virgil moaned as Francis began to pound into his deflowering body. Francis's pace began to increase, his thrusts lengthening. The red head didn't know what was hotter, coming home to Virgil in a skirt and heels, or popping his boys cherry. A few long moments later, Virgil climaxed against their stomachs, screaming loudly while staining both of them with his sticky white fluid. The tightening of the already tight muscles housing his thick length made Hotstreak climax, spraying Virgil's inside with his boiling seed. Virgil moaned again as felt that hot seed fill him, making him want more. Both took a few moments, panting for breath, before Francis pulled out and rolled off. The red head pulled Virgil into his arms without a second thought, wrapping him in one of his strong arms. He jolted when he felt Virgil snuggle into his chest.

"Love you," Virgil mumble sleepily.

"Love you more. Ya know, this is the first time that I actually held someone after sex," Francis said, kissing Virgil's head. Virgil looked up at him sleepily, already knowing that Francis got around before they started dating.

"Really? I wonder why?" Virgil asked, still sleepy, before he leaned down and kissed Francis's sternum carefully.

"Pr'lly cause this is the only relationship I've had that's worth while," Francis replied, nuzzling Virgil's head.

"Aw, your sweet," Virgil murmured with a smile.

"And yer the most precious thing I have," Francis said with a blush. He wasn't used to sharing feelings with anybody. Virgil smiled warmly at Francis.

"You too," Virgil said before a jaw cracking yawn escaped his lips. Francis chuckled lightly, before he secured his arm around Virgil and lacing their other hands.

"Time for bed baby, and after that, food," Francis said, getting a chuckle from Virgil.

"Night love," Virgil said before conking out on Francis's strong chest.

"Night baby," Francis whispered and followed his lover into a peaceful sleep


End file.
